


Pet Names

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adorable boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gavin and Michael are being sweet as sugar in the office and all cutsey and the guys are like ‘gross’ but they’re actually really happy for them. Extra points if Gav calls Michael ‘love’ and Michael calls Gav ‘baby’. -agentoklahoma on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

It was a normal Thursday morning at RoosterTeeth Studios, and Gavin walked into the office with a box of doughnuts. “Mornin’ all! I brought breakfast!” he called cheerily. He set the box on the table and heard Ray in the other room, “Oh hell yes!” Gavin laughed and watched everyone walk in, grab a doughnut, say thank you, and go back to their respective seats.

Though, he was a little confused when his boyfriend, Micheal, hadn’t come to get a doughnut yet. Had he not come in for work today? Was he sick? Or did he just not want to see Gavin? A million worried thoughts and questions ran through Gavin’s mind as he scanned the office for any sight of Michael. Just as he was about to break out into full on panic mode, Michael walked in and smiled at Gavin. “Hey, baby,” Michael said with a smile, walking up to Gavin and kissing him softly, wrapping his arms around the Brit’s neck. Gavin sighed in relief and smiled, kissing Michael back and snaking his arms around Michael’s waist. “Morning, love.”

“You bought breakfast for all the guys? You’re the best, Gav,” Michael laughed, kissing Gavin again.

“And I saved one your favorite kind for you,” Gavin replied, smiling and kissing Michael’s cheek. The American looked at the box on the table next to them, then back up at his boyfriend. “But there’s only one left… Don’t you want one?” he asked.

Gavin shook his head. “I’m not hungry. It’s your favorite, anways,” he said, pressing a kiss to Michael’s nose.

Geoff then decided to poke his head in the door and groaned, although a small smile was on his lips. “Can you two stop making out for like ten minutes so we can film the Let’s Play for tomorrow?”

Michael and Gavin turned their heads to look at Geoff. “Fuck off, Geoff. I wanted to say good morning to my boyfriend,” Michael snapped. Even though Gavin calmed him down noticeably, Michael still had his ‘pissy moments’, according to Ray.

“Woah, calm your tits, dude, I was kidding,” Geoff said defensively, raising his hands in the air, as if he were surrendering, “But we really do need to film the Let’s Play, so hurry up.” Geoff left and the two boys shared another quick kiss, then another, then another.

“We really should get in there to start filming,” Gavin said, running his fingers over the small of Michael’s back. The curly haired man shuddered and made a happy sound, nodding. “But we’re splitting that damn doughnut. You haven’t eaten yet, and I don’t want you to starve,” Michael said, kissing Gavin gently. 

Gavin smiled and kissed his boyfriend back, laughing softly. “Whatever you say, Michael.” Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed the doughnut, splitting it and giving Gavin the other half, holding his hand and lacing their fingers together. The sandy haired man smiled and kissed Michael’s cheek before taking a bite of the doughnut. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, dumbass,” Michael laughed, smiling and walking to the other room, tugging Gavin by his hand. “C’mon, let’s go film this Let’s Play.”

“Team Nice Dynamite?” Gavin asked with a soft smile.

Michael nodded and smiled, laughing happily. “Yeah, Team Nice Dynamite.”


End file.
